


It Started With Boneless, And It's Probably Not Going To End

by TransAuspicious (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memes, Meph is such a dad, Mephistopheles doesn't understand memes, Mephistopheles doesn't understand the internet, Mephistopheles-centric, Other, Providence is a meme freak, Providence loves what humans make, Sock doesn't really understand the internet, Sock is but a wee child, an excuse for jokes, an excuse for me to write about memes, an excuse for puns, an excuse to write about mephistopheles, everything i wanted to see in this fandom, grandma providence, i sold my soul to be able to write this, later proveles, please enjoy, poor sock, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TransAuspicious
Summary: Loosely connected ficlits where Mephistopheles doesn't understand the internet, Providence loves memes, Sock gains a family, Jonathan is harassed by Sock's new language, Sock's also a logophile, and more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone of the discord w2h group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+of+the+discord+w2h+group).



> I just love Meph, really, I do, and I had to start writing for Welcome to Hell anyways!
> 
> Enjoy this excuse to write about Meph and memes.

Sock manifested himself just out of Mephistopheles’ office, and hesitated before knocking on the door.

 

A few moments later the door disappeared and there was the ginger, sitting on the ceiling and reading a file. Sock stepped in, and the hallway became void. It was still unnerving every time, for parts of Meph’s office to suddenly leave reality and be replaced by something else.

 

Meph’s back was to Sock, but when he sensed the young demon, he turned his head around to see Sock. A smile lit up his face, and he jumped up, flinging back into the filing cabinet with a flick of his hand and extending a hand to Sock, an offering to join him up on the ceiling. Sock nevertheless took his hand, and was pulled to the ceiling, floating upside down until the room shifted and righted itself so that Mephistopheles was on the floor.

 

“Sowachowski! What brings you here at this time of day?” Mephistopheles asked cheerily.

 

“...it’s night where Jon is, Meph.” Sock said slowly, and watched Meph shrug, leaning back and stretching his arms out behind his head, kicking his feet up to float, lax.

 

“Sock, you know I can’t understand that concept that you humans created, it’s completely inane.”

 

“Anyways, I just came to see you!” “What, have you completed your job? Don’t see the guy,”

 

Sock frowned. “No, no I haven’t killed him-” “You mean he hasn’t  _ cashed his own check,  _ right?”

 

Mephistopheles let out a laugh, and a phone rang. With an annoyed sigh as a deep voice saying “their task will be worst of all- sorting the natural blondes from the fake ones” blared out. With a snap a phone was summoned up, and Mephi groaned.

 

“Sock, I need some advice, you’re one of those hip teenagers that knows all about human culture, right?” Mephistopheles asked, and Sock nodded, confused but not really sure where Meph was going.

 

Mephistopheles covered his eyes with one of his hands and sighed dramatically, turning the phone to Sock.

 

On the phone, a contact named ‘Mother of All Things (Un)Holy’ had sent Meph a video with the comment of “look at what they made! it’s funny! lol!”

 

“Sowachowski, do I watch it? Do I give in and watch what She sent me?” Mephistopheles had a look of despair on his face, and Sock shrugged.

 

“Ehh, maybe?” Sock reached a hand out and clicked on the video.

 

An image appeared, and suddenly a voice said “Bruh, I’m deadass hungry right now.”

 

* * *

 

Sock enjoyed the video, the emphasis on “boneless” when they were talking about pizza. It was hilarious because it was just so  _ bad _ and made  _ no sense _ . Mephistopheles was just staring at the video, confused, and Sock felt a little bad that everything went very,  _ very  _ far over his head.

 

“I don’t understand!” Mephi wailed, and he turned to cling to Sock.

 

“Explain it! I can’t understand what you humans find in this! Why does Providence like your creations!”

 

“Uhh, Dad, it’s like a sub culture thing? We find things that are absurd…” Sock trailed off when Mephistopheles looked up with tears welling at his eyes (and as they became steam when they made contact with the devil’s skin), worried for a moment.

 

“I’m so proud… you called me your father.” Mephistopheles smiled and then hugged Sock tightly, the phone going off in the background as Sock just tried to comprehend what was up with his boss and who Providence was.

 

“Y’all got bones in ya shit then?” Was all Sock could hear as his boss clung to him in a fatherly embrace.


	2. Understandable, have a great day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting with Providence could surely be less... human-centered.

Mephistopheles was not really a busy man. Sure, he managed Hell and its renovations, but other than that he didn’t have too much. He met up with Providence every once in awhile for one reason or another, but it wasn’t often enough for him to not have spells of boredom which led to more renovation ideas and ways to punish the damned, hell, it was how he came up with having the blind members of the damned sort the natural blondes from the fakes!

 

Providence and him had, though, recently begun using phones, and She had taken up sending him things that the humans had created. Some of it was good, he’d liked what they wrote and created in their own time, ‘fanfic’, they called it, but other things were concerning, like the ‘memes’ Providence loved so much.

 

She’d send him drawn images of frogs, of things about aux cords, images about machines being broken, videos that made no sense. She enjoyed all of them, apparently, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it. But, that was what Sock was for! Loyal Sowachowski, always there to help him understand the human world, since he’d never really bothered at any other point (excluding the early 1900s, when he’d gone out and partied and was roaming the human world very often, before the 1940s) to learn about humans.

 

He’d been calling in Sock a lot, pulling him from the human realm and his job just to explain media to the devil, and the young demon was looking a little worse for wear.

 

* * *

 

 

**Mother of All Things (Un)Holy has changed your nickname to ‘My Dorito Man’.**

**My Dorito Man:** What is Dorito?

**Mother of All Things (Un)Holy has changed their nickname to ‘Young Edgelord’.**

**Young Edgelord:** It’s something they made, these crunchy little triangles they eat that are flavored like cheese!

**Young Edgelord:** Kinda like how your hair is!

**You have changed your nickname to ‘Mephistopheles’.**

**Young Edgelord has changed your nickname to ‘Satan’.**

**Young Edgelord:** This is the part where you say ‘can u not’! :)

**Satan:** What?

**You have changed your nickname to ‘Mephistopheles’.**

**Young Edgelord:** Food machine broke.

**Mephistopheles:** Providence…

**Young Edgelord:** Understandable! Have a great day!

**Mephistopheles:** Providence, stop laughing

**Young Edgelord:** lololol :3

**Mephistopheles:**  No seriously, you’re shaking heLL AND MY FILES ARE FALLING EVERYWHERE AGAIN

**Young Edgelord:** hAHAHAHA XD

**Mephistopheles:** This is why I don’t like visiting you. I hate you.

**Young Edgelord:** No you don’t! You know you love me <3

 

* * *

 

 

Meph let his phone pop out of existence as he groaned, papers fluttering down all around him. “Oh Providence…”

With a snap of his fingers, Tom was summoned up, and he eyed the pile of papers suspiciously. “Tom, buddy, pal! I need you to go gather some demons, maybe some of the damned, and just  _ clean this up, yes?” _ Mephistopheles spat, rubbing his temples.

 

“Will do, Boss. Go to the human realm, maybe, hit it up with someone, maybe make some miracles?” Tom offered weakly as Mephistopheles stormed out, thinking only of a nice hot shower and some resting time.


End file.
